A Short Phone Call
by connor1504
Summary: My Second fan-fict, this one is to help me get ready to publish my first. Reviews would be appreciated, may or may not continue the story at a later date. Hoping that I'll figure out the uploading process without screwing up the spaces. Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion, wish I did though, but if any of the owners ask, after my fangasm I'll take down the story.


Shinji sat, afraid, by the refrigerator in the apartment. The cicada's chirping was the only sound that permeated the air. Shinji, opened the refrigeator, grabbing one of Misato's Asahi beer cans. Quickly shutting the fridge, he walked over to the table, popped the lid and took a swig of the beer.

'Bleh, how the hell does Misato drink this stuff' shinji thought, nearly gagging at the strange, pungent taste. steeling his resolve he decided to finish the  
beer before returning to his task. "Well down the hatch it goes" he mutters, drinking the rest of the beer in one go. Unlike Misato's "Yeeeehaaa!", shinji's reaction was more of an "OhGod"  
The intoxicating effect began to set in, just as Shinji had hoped for. "There IS a reason they call it Liquid luck." he states to the empty apartment. Walking over to the phone, he recites his mantra "I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I MUSTN'T RUN AWAY" dialing the phone, he waits for the ringing to finally go through.  
"Hello" a drowsy voice responds, "Who is it?" Shinji was now truly glad that he had taken the drink, as he need the courage to do what must be done. "Ayanami, I have a question for you?" the silence on the other end was all the answer shinji needed. "Ayanami, I was hoping we could go out sometime, there's a movie playing on Saturday, and I was wondering if you could come with me." Shinji had begun to rush the end of the sentence, so it came out more like "there's a movie playing on saturday, andIwaswonderingifyoucouldcomewithme." A silence at the other end of the line began to eat at shinji's nerve, and he was beginning to worry "I'm sorry Ayanami, I shouldn't of asked you to do this, I know you have better things to do then hang out with someon-" His tirade was interrupted by a almost whispered "yes". "Pardon me Rei, did you just say yes?" Shinji almost gasped. "Yes, Pilot Ikari, I do think I will escort you to a movie." she replied. "Now, if you don't mind, It's 1:17 a.m and rest would be beneficial." with that Rei ended the call, leaving the boy standing, with a wide grin on his mouth.

* * *

"ugh, I hate working late nights" Misato grumbled, unlocking the apartment door. Checking her watch, she read the time "3:29, shinji should be asleep still,  
and Asuka still is dealing with Ritsuko's tests." she smiled, glad to have the apartment to herself for a few short hours. Opening the door, she was greeted to the sight of Shinji standing by the phone, next to a empty can of beer. 'the hell' Misato thinks, picking up the can, 'Shinji hates this stuff, always harping on me to quit, so why would he drink any of it?' turning to confront shinji, Misato saw probably the strangest sight in her short 28 years on this earth. Shinji was standing there, with the widest small she had ever seen. "What's gotten you in such a good mood?" Shinji turns, his smile fades a little, but it still is there, easily seen. "I got the courage to ask Rei on a date" he practically sung out, sighing and sitting on the couch. 'That would explain the can, he used it to pluck up his courage' Misato thought. "Got the courage or borrowed it from a can?" she asked, 'Can't have another drinker in this house.' "Don't remember, I just know that Rei is going to a movie with me." he sighs.  
'How cute, he's lovestruck' "so, when did you ask her out?"  
"I was going to as soon as you left this evening, but it took me a few hours to work up the courage."  
"A few?" Misato asked, knowing Shinji wouldn't resort to something that would inhibit his judgement unless he was really desperate.  
"Around 1:00"  
"1:00?! It's almost 3:30 now! Get to bed!" As Misato watches Shinji practically dance away, she shakes her head thinking something along the lines of 'Jesus was that kid standing there for the past two hours? I really need a beer now'  
"Alright Misato, Have a good night!" came shinji's reply, as he entered "Shinji's Lovely Suit"

For the strangest reason, the next mornings Shinji's legs felt like they were beat with a meat tenderizer.

End

* * *

Well, god knows if I'm going to continue this, as It was originally just a way to figure out 's uploading process. kinda grew on me, but I'm probably not going to do anything until I upload my first fan-fiction, The Sixth Child, which strangely is over 20 pages, yet has around the same amount of dialogue as this short story.


End file.
